<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To tempt by dab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453958">To tempt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab'>dab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kíli attempted to seduce his brother and the one time he succeeded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To tempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/gifts">LegolasLovely</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a prize for LegolasLovely for the WinterFRE2020 organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p>
<p>Fíli loved his brother.</p>
<p>He loved the way he cared for their mother. He loved the way he teased their uncle. He loved the way he challenged Dwalin and ignored decorum lessons from Balin.</p>
<p>He loved the way the skin around his eyes tightened just before releasing an arrow from his bow. He loved his bright smile when the arrow hit the intended target. He loved the elation on his face during a good fight.</p>
<p>He loved how he had accepted Fíli’s courtship request. He loved how he proudly wore his braid, showing their relationship to the world.</p>
<p>“Will you join me?” Kíli’s voice cut through his musings and made him look up from the river.</p>
<p>“Doing wha-“ Kíli was… almost naked. For some unknown reason, Kíli had undressed to his underclothes and was grinning at him.</p>
<p>“Why are you -?” Fíli’s voice did an embarrassing hitch, making Kíli’s grin wider.</p>
<p>“I’m going for a swim.” Kíli stated, hands on his hips. Fíli willed himself not to look at his brother’s physique, but he couldn’t resist taking a small peak. A big peak. A slow, methodical observation from his brother’s nose down his sharp jaw to his collarbones. From his chest to his abs and hipbones. His eyes went lower still, to the wiry hair just above..</p>
<p>“Liking what you see?” Fíli felt his face heat and quickly shifted his eyes from his brother’s clothed groin to his eyes. Eyes that challenged him in more ways than one.</p>
<p>“We’re not allowed.” Fíli had to avert his eyes. Kíli was like a siren to him. They were not allowed to be intimate. Splashing around wet and half-naked with Kíli in a river would probably result in Fíli breaking his promise to adhere to the rule.</p>
<p>“Says who?”</p>
<p>“Balin. You heard him. You were there.”</p>
<p>“That’s an <em>old</em> custom. The 1000 days chastity thing. It’s ridiculous.” Kíli challenged.</p>
<p>“We’re royalty. We need to keep the customs alive.” Fíli argued, but his heart wasn’t in it. He did not know how he could keep his hands to himself for another 961 days.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” Kíli shrugged. He splashed into the water. The sun glistened on his skin and Fíli clenched his fists.  </p>
<p>Fíli desired his brother.</p>
<p>He desired his dark hair. Everywhere. He desired his strong calves. He desired his lean body. He desired his protruding hipbones. He desired his arms, his hands, his face. Everything.</p>
<p>Kíli shot him another look. Another challenge.</p>
<p>Fíli stayed put, silently observing and silently wanting.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>Kíli had been more courteous since the start of their courtship. He had washed Fíli’s clothes twice now. He had sharpened one of Fíli’s daggers. He had even tried to feed him some dried fruit. Which Fíli had refused of course. He was able to feed himself, thank you very much.</p>
<p>He had known his brother for going on 70 years and while Kíli was not rude by any means, he usually preferred to leave menial jobs to others. How many times had Fíli cared for Kíli’s blades because Kíli had ‘forgotten’? How many times had Kíli sneaked his own clothes with Fíli’s, so his older brother would wash them for him?</p>
<p>All in all, Fíli thought Kíli’s gallant behavior was highly suspicious.</p>
<p>Which was why he refused to go into the armory to look for his brother.</p>
<p>“Let me put away your weapons.” Kíli had offered twenty minutes ago. Twenty!</p>
<p>Fíli had only agreed because of the kiss Kíli had pressed against his cheek, too close to his mouth, distracting him.</p>
<p>It usually took Fíli 10 minutes tops to put all his weapons in the correct spots, and only if he was particularly attentive. It normally took Kíli two seconds to throw his own weapons in the general direction of where they were supposed to go.</p>
<p>There was no way Kíli had not completed his task. Kíli wanted his brother to come in. Which is why Fíli was still waiting outside. Because Kíli was up to something.</p>
<p>Something that had started when he had collected Fíli’s dirty clothes wearing nothing but a towel. Something that had continued when he had rubbed the handle of Fíli’s dagger a little too enthusiastically while maintaining eye-contact. Something that had escalated when Fíli had refused the dried fruit and Kíli had shrugged and licked his fingers after swallowing it down himself. Sucking on them. One. By. One.</p>
<p>The door finally, <em>finally</em> opened to reveal Kíli, eyebrows pinched but shoulders relaxed.</p>
<p>“You got lost in there?” Fíli questioned, but only because ignoring the twenty minutes would seem more suspicious. He did not actually want to know what Kíli had been up to.</p>
<p>“No, just got comfortable.”</p>
<p>Fíli could not interpret Kíli’s expression because his brother’s lower lip was red and slightly swollen. And his shirt was untucked. And oh, his eyes were very dark.</p>
<p>“I won’t wait for you next time.” Fíli warned.</p>
<p>“Then join me next time.” Kíli offered.</p>
<p>Fíli swallowed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>Fíli generally preferred the simple life over luxurious living, with one grand exception: long, hot baths.</p>
<p>One of the advantages of being in the royal family was their private bathing chamber. </p>
<p>Growing up, Fíli and Kíli had spent hours playing in the large stone tub in the center of that room. Lately, it had become yet another situation in which Fíli had to exert his iron will.</p>
<p>He used to walk in without knocking, not caring who was in there. But that was dangerous now. Kíli always seemed to know exactly when Fíli was craving a long soak and managed to be in the bath nearly every single time.</p>
<p>He could resist Kíli when they were outside by the river, Kíli in his underclothes and teasing him about his restraint.</p>
<p>But here, in their private space, away from prying eyes, Kíli was too tempting. The few times Fíli had made the mistake to forego knocking, he had stumbled upon his brother, naked and wet in the tub. More often than not, Kíli had not smiled but leered instead. He would either beckon him wordlessly or invite him outright. Fíli could only say ‘no’ so many times.</p>
<p>All of this was the reason Fíli was currently listening outside the bathing chamber, ear pressed against the door. It was a thick door, muffling the sound of the water completely. He heard nothing from inside.</p>
<p>He knocked and waited for several moments. Still nothing.</p>
<p>He opened the door and felt his heart stop and immediately speed up. Kíli had predicted Fíli’s bath time correctly again.</p>
<p>The air was thick with warm humidity from the bath. Only a few candles near the tub had been lit, giving the room a cozy appearance. And Kíli.</p>
<p>Kíli was sprawled out in the tub. His head rested on the edge with his eyes closed and his teeth biting down on his lower lip. Fíli’s gaze snapped to Kíli’s arm, submerged below the water surface, and felt his own hands start to tremble.</p>
<p>Kíli was touching himself. Stroking his own dick, biting his lip and –“Fíli” – moaning Fíli’s name with his eyes still closed.</p>
<p>Fíli had the urge to move forward, shed his clothes, lick Kíli’s reddened lower lip and touch-touch-touch. Kíli would let him, of course he would. He had been hinting at it for weeks now. Months.</p>
<p>Kíli cursed then, voice deeper than usual, and seemed to press his head down more firmly onto the edge of the tub. His hand had sped up and – oh gosh was he about to witness –</p>
<p>Fíli ran, closing the door behind him, ignoring his name being uttered in bliss.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>Kíli had always been flighty.</p>
<p>Fíli had always been held responsible.</p>
<p>Kíli was easily distracted, often finding something more interesting to do on his way to an appointment. Which is why Fíli was not surprised when Balin came to him one morning, about an hour after Kíli was supposed to start his state lessons.</p>
<p>“Where’s your brother? He’s late again.” Balin complained.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him this morning, I started early.”  </p>
<p>Fíli had been apprenticing with Thorin as a blacksmith for a few months now. He was proud to be taught by his uncle, but dearly missed having breakfast with Kíli every morning.</p>
<p>“Leave that sword and go get your brother.” Thorin sighed. Thorin, just as everybody else, found it easier to let Fíli deal with his brother rather than go after the youngest Durin himself. Fíli was successful at least half the time. Others practically never.</p>
<p>It was about mid-morning when Fíli stepped into their home. Their mother had left and he was not surprised to see Kíli’s bedroom door still closed. Lazy arse.</p>
<p>He called his brother’s name before knocking.</p>
<p>He heard a loud curse as something clattered to the floor.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Fíli checked. The door remained firmly closed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, wait, I’ll be right there.” Kíli yelled back.</p>
<p>There was some shuffling, another muffled curse and then the door finally opened.</p>
<p>Kíli looked.. unkempt. Wild. Hair tangled. Long tunic tugged over his crotch. No pants in sight.</p>
<p>Fíli let out a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>“Balin is looking for you.” Fíli stated. He would not, could not, address Kíli’s <em>state</em>.</p>
<p>“You’re too early.” Kíli whined. For what?</p>
<p>“You’re too late.” Fíli countered.</p>
<p>Kíli waved his remark away. Balin was not important. With Kíli right in front of him, he could only agree.</p>
<p>“Could you come back in half an hour?”</p>
<p>It took Fíli a few seconds to process Kíli’s question.</p>
<p>“Why- No- What?” Fíli had half a thought on how his ability to form sentences always suffered when Kíli was not fully clothed.</p>
<p>“You’re too early.” Kíli repeated.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Just.. come back in a little bit?” Kíli pleaded. His eyes were dark. Fíli wanted to reach out.</p>
<p>“I can’t. Thorin is-. I can’t.” Fíli apologized.</p>
<p>Kíli sighed. He grasped Fíli’s bicep, the cloth of his shirt tightening around the muscle.</p>
<p>“C’mere.” Kíli murmured. Fíli stepped forward. His hands landed on Kili’s hips. He felt the warmth of Kíli’s skin through his shirt.</p>
<p>Kíli kissed his cheek. Twice. Then the corner of his mouth. Fíli smiled. Kíli beamed at him.</p>
<p>Their lips touched. Soft. Almost sweet.</p>
<p>Fíli squeezed Kíli’s hips, brought him a little closer.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Kíli encouraged.</p>
<p>Kíli wet his bottom lip before moving forward for another kiss. Fíli met him eagerly.</p>
<p>They had kissed before. Of course they had. But not alone in their house with Kíli half-naked and Fíli’s will to resist him almost completely evaporated.</p>
<p>Fíli made a soft noise, unplanned. Kíli responded at once, pulling him closer, bodies touching, and licking along Fíli’s bottom lip.</p>
<p>He tasted Kíli’s tongue for the first time.</p>
<p>It was a rush. His clothes felt restrictive. Kíli was wearing too much. He needed to be closer. Kíli moved against him, as if reading his mind.</p>
<p>“Boys, not in the hallway please.” Their mother’s voice cut through Fíli and brought him back from his Kíli-induced haze.</p>
<p>“I- we weren’t- I was just-“</p>
<p>“Go away.” Kíli groused at her.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to see your <em>illegal</em> courting. Just go in your room.” She laughed at Kíli.</p>
<p>Kíli stuck out his tongue at her and started pulling Fíli into his room.</p>
<p>Fíli panicked. Their mother had seen them, and she was okay with them breaking the rules, and Kíli was probably not wearing any underwear, and Thorin was waiting for him, and Balin was waiting for Kíli.</p>
<p>“No, I have to go back to Thorin.” Fíli stumbled.</p>
<p>“He can wait.” Kíli pressed.</p>
<p>Fíli shook his head.</p>
<p>“Next time?” Kíli questioned. He looked defeated.</p>
<p>“Next time.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>5.</p>
<p>Fíli had been summoned.</p>
<p>There was no other word for it.</p>
<p>He had just started his walk home from the forge when Ori had stopped him.</p>
<p>“Kíli wants to meet in your.. secret spot?” Ori had stammered.</p>
<p>Fíli had felt his face heating up. Damn Kíli and how he made everything sound sexual. It was just a hidden part in the woods which they had played in as children. But now Ori probably thought…</p>
<p>“It’s nothing strange-.” Fíli had started to say. Ori had waved his comments away, blushing as well.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I don’t need to know. He seemed eager for you to come directly after work.” Ori had run off after that.</p>
<p>Kíli had summoned him before, often asking one of the kids to tell him where he could find his little brother. Nine out of ten times he was at their spot in the woods.</p>
<p>Fíli started the trek away from the mountains. He was eager to see Kíli again. Now that they would be alone in the woods, there was nobody stopping them from continuing their kiss. And perhaps more.</p>
<p>He entered the woods. Branches broke under his boots and the low evening sun cast orange light onto the trees. It created a gentle atmosphere and, somehow, anticipation.</p>
<p>He passed the spot where Kíli was usually waiting for him. Kíli was a hunter and had always been able to discern Fíli’s footsteps long before he could see him.</p>
<p>Kíli was nowhere in sight. Strange.</p>
<p>He continued on, wondering what Kíli was up to.</p>
<p>It took him another few minutes to finally reach the small clearing they had claimed as ‘theirs’ all those years ago.</p>
<p>Fíli immediately saw the reason Kíli had not noticed his brother his approach.</p>
<p>It was because his eyes were closed. It was because his breathing was labored. It was because his shirt was clamped between his teeth. It was because his trousers were open. It was because he had his dick in his hand.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Fíli was frozen in place. Enthralled by the vision that was his brother. The light of the setting sun reflected off the single courting bead in Kíli’s hair.</p>
<p>He needed to move, to leave, to hide.</p>
<p>Or.</p>
<p>To approach.</p>
<p>The kneel at Kíli’s side, kiss his brow, enclose his hands around Kíli’s.</p>
<p>That was an idea. An excellent one. One he should have executed weeks ago.</p>
<p>He was just about to move when Kíli placed the back of his head against the tree trunk behind him. A soft moan was audible.</p>
<p>“Fíli.” Kíli groaned in ecstasy, followed by a curse. </p>
<p>The calling of his name snapped Fíli out of his trance. He noticed the uncomfortable tightness in his own trousers. He saw the first spurt of cum land on Kíli’s stomach.</p>
<p>He fled.</p>
<p>He did not have a good explanation, other than panic.  </p>
<p>He should have moved forward.</p>
<p>Next time.</p>
<p>He promised himself, next time.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>+1.</p>
<p>“This is getting ridiculous.” Fíli muttered as he scrubbed his arms clean of the day’s work.</p>
<p>He had successfully avoided Kíli after witnessing him in the woods yesterday evening. But why?</p>
<p>He was running out of excuses.</p>
<p>It started out as being obedient to Balin and doing what was expected of him, but it had turned into something that hurt both himself and his brother.</p>
<p>He craved. Kíli wanted. Nobody cared about their intimacies as long as it was not public. They all assumed they had broken the rules on Day One anyway.</p>
<p>Fíli rose from the bath. He was determined they would break them today, Day Sixty-Five.</p>
<p>He dried himself quickly and tied the towel around his hips. He did not bother with clothes.</p>
<p>He marched to Kíli’s door, throwing it open without knocking.</p>
<p>Empty. Of course it was.</p>
<p>Kíli had chosen tonight to go somewhere without him.</p>
<p>He needed to get his clothes on and find his wayward brother. The usual. But then. Then they would finally be together the way they wanted to be.</p>
<p>He entered his own room and <em>oh</em>-.</p>
<p>Kíli was on his bed. The blanket was draped low enough to show he was completely naked underneath. His eyes were dark, darker than usual.</p>
<p>“I was tired of waiting for you.” Kíli said with a grin. “So instead of trying to subtly lure you into my bed -.” Fíli snorted at that. Subtle. Hardly.</p>
<p>“- I decided to be a little more upfront.” Kíli stated. Fíli stepped forward, pushing the door closed behind him and approaching his brother.</p>
<p>“So I will just ask you.” Kíli continued just as Fíli reached the bed.</p>
<p>“Ask me what?” Fíli’s voice sounded strange, raspy. He set one knee on the bed and swung his leg over Kíli’s body, straddling him.</p>
<p>“Will you touch me?” Kíli whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Fíli rasped as his hand weaved through Kíli’s hair. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The first kiss was soft, comforting. The second was not.</p>
<p>Kíli’s tongue was hot against his own. The taste familiar after their recent kiss in the hallway.</p>
<p>Kíli’s hands grasped at his hips, found the towel, pulled.</p>
<p>“So amazing.” Kíli said against his lips. “Finally.” And “Fíli.”</p>
<p>Kíli was in a hurry, it seemed. But he could not blame him. Kíli had been waiting for this for a long time, trying and failing to get his brother to see sense.</p>
<p>Fíli saw sense when Kíli grasped his dick, pulling sounds from him. Embarrassing ones. Their kiss continued, the warm wetness of their lips contrasting with the dry friction of Kíli’s hand.</p>
<p>“You have oil?” Kíli asked when Fíli moved his lips to Kíli’s neck. Kissing, licking. He waved vaguely towards the drawer next to the bed, continuing to Kíli’s collarbone.</p>
<p>His hand was yanked from where it had been exploring Kíli’s chest and stomach, drops of oil spilled onto his palm. A hint Fíli could not ignore.</p>
<p>The trajectory of his hand to Kíli’s dick was delayed when Kíli’s oil-slicked hand enclosed around Fíli’s erection. Kíli started an enthusiastic rhythm. Another embarrassing sound made it past his lips.</p>
<p>“Finally.” Kíli sighed.</p>
<p>Fíli planted his hand next to Kíli’s head, holding himself up while reaching down. Kíli’s cock was hard, some fluid leaking from the tip. Fíli grasped the base, just holding it.</p>
<p>“I saw you.” Fíli admitted.</p>
<p>“In the woods? Yes, I know. I heard you approaching from a mile away. Just enough time to get started. I really thought you would join me that time.”</p>
<p>Fíli stroked Kíli once, appreciating the soft groan he produced.</p>
<p>“You looked so good.” Fíli sighed. He kissed Kíli’s jaw in appreciation. “So good.”</p>
<p>“So do you.” Kíli complimented. Kíli’s hand picked up speed, causing Fíli to inhale quickly.</p>
<p>“You been spying on me as well?” Fíli mumbled. His hand had found a slow rhythm on Kíli’s dick, allowing him to appreciate the size and shape of him.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen some things here and there.” Kíli confided. Fíli twisted his wrist on an upward stroke and relished the sound Kíli made.</p>
<p>“Here and where?” Fíli encouraged. It was difficult to produce a full sentence. Kíli was touching him just right.</p>
<p>“The bath.” Kíli answered. “I’ve watched you fuck your hand so beautifully.”</p>
<p>“Me too. I saw you, I mean. So good, so lovely. <em>Yes</em>. Please.” There was no more room for coherency.</p>
<p>“Are you going to finish for me? On me?” Kíli guessed. Fíli nodded, forehead pressed against Kíli’s collarbone.</p>
<p>“And next time: in me?” Kíli asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>Fíli cursed. He felt hot, aroused, loved. He smelled Kíli, heard his loud breaths, the sound of their hands moving over each other. He closed his eyes when finally, finally. <em>Yes</em>.</p>
<p>He tried to keep his own hand moving, but was mostly just pressing his face into Kíli’s body more firmly. Kíli kept stroking perfectly, hand getting slicker with Fíli’s seed coating it.</p>
<p>“Kíli.” He groaned when the final burst of pleasure had moved through his body.</p>
<p>“Fíli.”</p>
<p>Kíli released him then, his hand moving to Fíli’s flank where he promptly wiped the mess all over Fíli’s skin.</p>
<p>“You’re an arse.” Fíli laughed. He lifted his head to look at his brother.</p>
<p>“Yours.” Kíli agreed with a smile. Kíli nudged his hips then, prompting Fíli to continue what he had been doing.</p>
<p>“Patience.” Fíli teased. He moved off Kíli, lying next to him instead of hovering over him.</p>
<p>“I’ve finally got you in my bed, I’ve used up all my patience.”</p>
<p>“This is my bed.” Fíli laughed.</p>
<p>“Same difference. Now touch me.”</p>
<p>Fíli did. It was slow at first, accompanied by languid kisses. It was not until Kíli’s legs started moving restlessly that he sped up, twisting his wrist the way Kíli seemed to like best.</p>
<p>“Let me see you.” Fíli prompted when Kíli moved his arm over his eyes. “Let me see you up close. Let me see you when I make you come for the first time.”</p>
<p>Kíli groaned but removed his arm. His eyes were closed, as they had been in the bath and in the forest. Fíli watched every minuscule change in expression that passed over Kíli’s face. It was glorious.</p>
<p>“Love you.” Fíli muttered. He kissed Kíli’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Kíli’s back arched, hips raised, muscles clenched.</p>
<p>Fíli smiled as Kíli’s spunk was added to the mess already accumulated on Kíli’s stomach.</p>
<p>The discarded towel was used to wipe them both clean-ish before they got under the covers.</p>
<p>Kíli’s forehead touched his. Their hands intertwined. Kíli’s leg hoisted over his hip. Comfort. Home.</p>
<p>“’Twas so good.” Kíli murmured.</p>
<p>“Better than you expected?”</p>
<p>“Different. Expected you to mount me like a beast.”</p>
<p>Fíli snorted. “Maybe next time.”  </p>
<p>“Looking forward to it.” Kíli whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoyed it? Let me know! :)<br/>Prompt, idea, fandom talk? -&gt; alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>